Letters
by PenMagic
Summary: Drabble and prompt series! What would one character say to another after a canon event? See what happens after the events that shaped an episode or a season. Chapter 2: Jean Baptiste to the New Directions during 5x12 - City of Angels
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first Glee drabble series! It is also a prompt fic! So the idea is that I write, once a week, a letter from one character to another post an incident that is in canon in the show. There is background to writing the letter as well.**

**This idea came to me when I was watching Somebody That I Used To Know and the looks on Cooper and Blaine's faces really made me tear up, it was a very raw performance that is one of my favourite Glee covers. So this first chapter is from Cooper to Blaine post Big Brother but I decided to also have it post The Quarterback because I felt like it...RIP Cory Monteith.**

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. As Cooper and Blaine haven't seen each other in over a year, I have decided that Cooper didn't know about the Klaine breakup or the proposal. Also, feel free to prompt me with ideas of letters you would like to see written! I am already writing the next one!**

**The letter itself is in italics and the 'story' as it were is in normal type.**

* * *

**Cooper Anderson – Blaine Anderson**

* * *

They'd all seen it on the news. I mean who wouldn't? Okay so kids die every day but it somehow has more meaning when it's someone that you met once and it's someone that your brother knew much better. The news blared out of the TV and most people in the LA Starbucks tuned out, their ears not bothering to listen to another sob story about another young life being taken from the world. There were seven billion inhabitants, people died every day.

But a tall man with shades to completely ensure that tourists didn't spot or recognise him, sat at a corner table in the café, watching the news, his eyes blinking back possible tears. On the table in front of him sat a piece of paper and a pen. How radical, someone was actually writing a letter rather than the far more fashionable way now of e-mail or text. People who noticed it, not commenting but passing a critical eye over the young man who sat there as they always did, just assume it was something unimportant.

But the writing on the piece of paper couldn't be more important. Removing the shades from the bridge of his nose, the young man let them balance precariously on his mop of slightly longer than usual jet black hair, revealing piercing blue eyes. He blinked once and sipped slowly on the cool drink that he had between his fingers, using his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed. He hated too much emotion, showing it in public especially was just embarrassing.

But this news reel was just reminding him too much of that gorgeous brother of his. It had been too long since they had spoken. Granted it wasn't as long as the time between the last two times that he had seen Blaine but it was still a considerable time difference. Just seeing the news reel brought back each and every memory he had had of that public school. The tension, the kids who were so willing to listen to what he had to say, the songs.

Performing Hungry Like The Wolf and Rio with Blaine, it was like they had never left each other. It was as if they hadn't rehearsed it for nearly 9 years. He had forgotten just how magical performing with the man that his brother had grown up to be, was. How could he forget? How could he have wanted to go away? And then when they had sung Somebody That I Used To Know, that was when it had finally hit him. The pain in those eyes, the hurt and the desperation to seek approval, to seek affirmation. That's when he realised what he had done and he knew as they continued to sing, as he watched that little brother who was all grown up, that he had made a mistake. He was not quite sure where, if it had been leaving for college at all or whether it had been never looking back after college, pursuing his own selfish dreams to LA rather than coming back to Westerville where he could make sure that Blaine got away from the family he hated, that they both hated.

The piece of paper that sat in front of him currently had four words on it. That sure wasn't going to be enough to explain anything. If there was anything that Cooper was good at doing, it was procrastinating, putting things off and then when it came to doing it, waffling away. He had written those four words almost a year ago, soon after he had seen his brother. He had not seen him since; he was shameful to admit it had been a long time again, not since he had visited McKinley over a year ago. But now he was planning his next visit, surprising his brother at Graduation and he was already in process of planning. He was not going to miss another of his brother's graduations, especially not this one.

And so, picking up the pen, Cooper took a deep breath. He wasn't about to muck around, he really had to open up to his brother, the brother he had ignored for nearly 8 years. He had to let him know, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to express the emotions but he was sure that there would be some way he could express it. Taking another deep breath, he started to write.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm sorry. Wow, that's original. I know it sounds pathetic but right now that is all I can think of saying without making a complete fool of myself or without writing too long a letter. I know it isn't enough, I don't think anything will be enough to compensate for the fact that I haven't been here for the last few years._

_I can hear you snorting as you read this to yourself. A few? If it brings any comfort, I counted the days we were separated and then I counted down the days until I could see you again. Seven years, eleven months, three weeks and two days. 2913 days between the times that we saw each other and somehow I fear that no extra 2913 days that we might spend together will make up for the way that I abandoned you._

_Abandoned. Gosh it looks like a harsh word even on paper but I can't see any other way of putting it. I saw the pain in your eyes when I left, your look of desperation and longing for your big brother to come and rescue you, to take you away from the family we were stuck with. I wanted to help, I know it sounds fruitless trying to say it to you now but you need to know that I did want to take you. But you were eight years old Blainey, a mere child. I couldn't take you to college._

_You're still a kid to me though, you know that? It's the curse of being the younger brother I'm afraid. That's the lasting memory I have of your childhood and so I hold onto it with everything I have. You know where you got your puppy eye look from right? Well someone had to teach you! I'm glad to see that you've put it to use and while this is supposed to be a thoughtful and sentimental letter, not that I do much of that anyway, you have managed to do seriously well. That is one serious piece of arm candy dude! What's his name again? Something to do with a musical, isn't it? Well if I can give you yet another piece of advice to you it is this: don't let go of him. Don't be a complete douche and let him go because I haven't seen the way he looks you in a similar way for a long time._

_I have gone way off the beaten track; this is supposed to be a letter of apology rather than one of admiration for the man you've managed to snatch. The going off the beaten track must be an Anderson thing because I know you do it too. I may not be the best older brother, the way that you looked at me when we got to duet for the first time…wow, ever…told me as much and it struck a chord. I don't think up to that point I had ever gaged how much I really had hurt you. And that kills me inside because all I have ever wanted to be was the best big brother and now look where that has landed us. So much for being the best._

_I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, maybe I can't. I was sorry to hear about your friend, Finn wasn't it? He was there when I came. Was he the tall one who was going out with the girl who had a serious set of lungs on her? He had a good sense of rhythm, seemed like he really cared about all of you guys. It just reminded me that now that is two people you've lost that you care about recently._

_But you know, Gramps is as proud of you as I am. I mean, who couldn't be proud of you? You've been a Warbler and a Nationals winner. I know you are going to do so well Blaine, I've always known it and I cannot wait for the day when I see your name on Broadway or on the Top 10 Artists on iTunes. And trust me; you're going to be accomplishing one or both of those. And I should know, I've had experience in both businesses. There will be struggles and difficulties but that's just part of the road of life and you have to overcome it._

_Good luck little brother, I have every faith in you and believe me when I say that no matter what, I will be cheering you on to the finish line. Maybe that at least can be the start of forgiveness and as Travie McCoy said "I see my name in shining lights". Except I don't see mine, I see yours._

_I'm sorry for being such a rubbish brother and I double Delta Nu sister swear (that had to produce a smile…yes?) that I will be a much better brother and an even better friend from now._

_Don't forget that you're totally awesome,_

_Cooper x_

_PS. I demand another duet before you're famous, at least one, so I can say I sung with a famous person before they were famous as well as they are my brother._

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it?**

**Let me know what you thought with ideas for letters that could be written from one character to another.**

**Until next week!**

**PenMagic xx**


	2. Apologies

**HELLO! I am so sorry that this has taken so long, I didn't mean for it to but I have been extremely busy recently with a lot of things but I hope to get this up and going again! I have had one request and so it will be the next chapter but this was one of my original ideas and I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews, I really appreciate it! Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think as well as ideas for chapters!**

* * *

**Jean Baptiste – The New Directions = during City of Angels**

* * *

A breath of relief escaped his lips as he strolled into the auditorium of Fort Wayne High School for the Performing Arts. Nothing could bring him down now, it was like he was high but legally of course. He was the captain of the best show choir in America, that was quite a title to have and he wasn't about to let anyone forget it. The sweet taste of success was on his lips that were pulled back into an expression that was somewhere between a smile and a smirk, managing to somehow perfectly balance the two.

The breath of relief was the only sound in the auditorium as he walked down the middle aisle, his loafers almost silent against the rich fibres of the carpet beneath his feet. He knew that he wasn't alone, to be a member of Throat Explosion was to know that you are never alone. All social rejects, all cast from the cruel society that high school thrust you into, and into something that they all loved, that they could all unite in. and they had become family, the transition from unit to family was crucial. In order to be in sync with each other, you had to be open to other people and he was their leader, the head of the family.

"Whoa, oh." The two notes betrayed a raw and confident voice that was silky to the ears, the call demanding a response from those who were there.

"O oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, oh, oh!" The musical reply came from all around him and he smiled as he leaped up onto the stage with a graceful leap, pulling himself up onto the stage as his fellow members joined him, two carrying the giant Nationals trophy. He couldn't help it, a wider smile broke out on his features as he watched it being carried out. Once they had all settled in the traditional circle around him, he took the trophy and placed it into the centre.

"Well done." Oh sure, that was really original. "We did it you guys. We are now the reigning National Champions!" A cheer rose up, one that took it to the rafters of the room. Clapping that was almost deafening rang around him and he smiled as they fell silent.

"Jean," his right hand man Rudolph stepped towards him, his hands behind his back, "we really appreciate every single thing that you have done for us. You have turned us from a bunch of losers who couldn't even get to Regionals into what we are today."

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "I did what I had to do and look where that has brought us."

Rudolph brought from behind his back a small rectangular object wrapped in paper. Was it some kind of plaque. "We want you to have this, a token of our trip to the City of Angels, a sign of victory."

More confused than excited by his friend's words, he gently prised the wrapping off the item. He could feel it properly now, it definitely felt like a plaque, how kind. But his features soon changed to one of both confusion and then anger. "What is this?"

He looked down at the plaque before him in confusion and then the realisation dawned on him. The boy who stared up at him, a vacant expression on his face as he stared into the distance. They had similar coloured hair but his eyes were blue and gentle whereas his were fierce and strong. And the quote underneath, who could not know the famous line 'the show must go on'? He racked his brains for knowledge of where he knew the face. And that was when he caught sight of the name and dates: Finn Hudson 1994-2013. This was the kid that had died a few months back, the one that the New Directions people had dedicated their performance to. This was the thing that the kids from McKinley had gotten so upset about, because someone had stolen this. He had sworn that it wasn't him, he had thought that his team were better than that, they wouldn't stoop so low.

He held the plaque in his hands, is fingers tracing the engraved words and numbers. After a moment's pause, he spoke. "Who found this? Who got it for me?" His voice was level, no excitement nor anger. Converse rationally and then he could explode in a few moments.

After another short pause, one of the boys to his left spoke up. "That would have been me. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade right?"

He took a deep breath, in through his noise, out through the gap between his teeth. "Get out." He hissed eventually, but no one moved. "Phillip, you're out of Throat Explosion." This naturally produced some stir from the group around him.

"Sorry, what?" Phillip clearly couldn't understand what he had just said. "Out? Of Throat Explosion? Why?"

He breathed in and out again, trying his best not to seethe through his teeth. "Do you remember what I said when I joined this group? What I promised about us?"

Rudolph once more spoke, reciting what his friend had said at the start of the year, the promise of Throat Explosion. "We are a family. We are individual and unique. We will never bow down to pressure or resort to the low and common faults of the show choirs who have gone before us. We will never cheat our way to Victory nor participate in the humiliation or degradation of another show choir."

He held up a hand and the boy fell silent immediately, cowering under the leadership. "You have violated that Phillip. This is the New Directions' most prized possession and the kid who is on here, he died. Two months ago. And you think that it is appropriate to go and steal the one thing that they have left of him other than memories? That is Vocal Adrenaline low." There was a shiver of silence that ran through the group. Vocal Adrenaline were two words that were rarely uttered and when they were, they were delivered with pure venom in the voice, as he had just demonstrated. A disaster in leadership and a failure to qualify for Regionals this year had meant that the once great team had now a name that was covered in dirt. Jean Baptiste took a deep breath. "Get out, all of you. Phillip, I never want to see you at another rehearsal unless you can prove yourself again. I have work to do."

Dear New Directions,

Bonjour, salutations. Comment aves vous? Okay I know you'll want me to cut the French speak and get to the reason as to why I am writing to you. It isn't exactly every day you get written to by National Champions. And who is that? You guessed it! Throat Explosion! I promised you we would win and believe me when I say that I don't break my promises. I am deadly serious about competitions.

I would apologise for crowing and being a bit of a douche at the start of this letter but about four of you know what I mean when I say I am currently on that post-Nationals high "and no one's gonna bring me down". I hope you recognise that lyric at the very least, I would be incredibly disappointed in you if you didn't. I don't even know you that well! I promise this is the emotional high speaking in this paragraph, I'll try to get serious in the next one because that is the precise reason why I am writing to you.

I understand that during the course of your travels to Nationals, you lost a piece of furniture that was dear to you and meant a lot to you. I mean, who can't forget almost being pushed to the ground for something that I truly believed I had absolutely nothing to do with? Well, I feel absolutely no guilt in return this to you because I realised that this was in the Throat Explosion hands approximately 10 minutes before I started writing this.

As I am sure that at least Blaine is aware, we have often been compared to Vocal Adrenaline with our energetic and yet robotic like routines and the focus on one singer. However we have done our best to be so different from them, especially since the revelation of Jesse St James as the anon hater, see my show choir blog for more details. That name is now disgraced and a part of me fears that our name could be if I don't return this to you. I can assure you that this will not happen again, and I apologise on behalf of my team for this being taken away from you. The member who did steal the plaque has been since fired from the squad and I have expected him to write a letter of apology to you. If I had known about the plan, I promise that I would have put a stop to it. I know what it is like to lose someone close to you and to have to deal with the grief.

I wish you all the best New Directions, I look forward to competing against you all next year, or you who haven't graduated.

All the best and my condolences,

Jean Baptiste

Throat Explosion

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Was it in character? Who has seen the latest episode? I will not deny it, I cried when Becky graduated and when they sung Don't Stop Believing. Sure the song has been seriously over used on the show but you have to finish where you started, right?**

**Let me know what you think in that little review box and I will see you next week!**

**PenMagic xx**


End file.
